Una visita al médico
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: A mucha gente le aterra ir al médico. En especial si tu médico no aparece y envía a un "reemplazo". ¿Oya? Pero si es el pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun… Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? – ...¡¿Eres el doctor! -


**Bien! he vuelto! jojojo!**

**Me disculparía por tardar, pero como es por un fic de mi pareja favorita que yo subo más por satisfacción personal que por otra cosa... En fin!  
**

**¡Haré que el 6927 sea famoso! wuajajajaja!  
**

**Ejem! ejem!  
**

**Espero que les guste este one-shot que pensé en mis momentos de desvaríos :D  
**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Amano Akira.**

**ADVERTENCIA: "_AU_"Este fic contiene romance ChicoxChico (Yaoi) Así que lean bajo su propio riesgo!  
**

* * *

LL

LL

A mucha gente le aterra ir al médico. Ya sea por chequeo de rutina, rayos X, inyecciones (lo que más le aterra a uno) o cualquier otra razón, mucha gente ni siquiera puede pisar un hospital sin sentir náuseas o mareos. El color blanco de las paredes, el ir y venir de los médicos llenado reportes y revisando pacientes, las enfermeras que parlotean entre ellas sobre los pacientes que habían muerto esa semana. En especial, ver a personas con una herida abierta pasar frente tuyo en una camilla, luchando por respirar, no es exactamente el tipo de escenas que uno desea encontrar.

Bueno, tal vez era demasiada imaginación…

¡Pero eso era lo que pensaba!

¡Nadie podía culparlo!

¡No quería ir!

_¡Tsu-kun! Baja ya, recuerda que hoy tienes chequeo médico –

…Pero tendría que hacerlo.

_Ya voy, mamá –

Definitivamente no quería ir, en especial luego de la "no tan agradable noticia" que le dio su madre. Al parecer, su anterior médico había recibido una invitación para participar en un seminario sobre "el ejercicio constante y la salud" que se llevaría a cabo en Italia, donde se reunirían las mejores mentes especializadas en medicina de todo el mundo. No quería ir debido a que tenía muchos pacientes a los cuales atender (y, la segunda razón pero no menos importante, es que no quería dejar a su hermana Kyoko). Pero, como siempre, Él tuvo que sacar a relucir su "bondad" y decirle a su médico que era una oportunidad única en la vida y que no se volvería a repetir, bla, bla, bla…

Al parecer su pequeña charla motivacional lo animó mucho, pues, se subió sobre su escritorio de repente, gritando cosas como "¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay que vivir al extremo! ¡Cuida a Kyoko por mí!" y otras cosas sin sentido que no alcanzó a entender. Lo conocía bastante bien como para no asustarse de sus arranques de "extremismo" como los llamaba él, era algo tan común en todas las consultas que le pareció simplemente normal. Sólo rió nerviosamente y se despidió de él, pero, antes de marcharse, su doctor le había dicho que tendría un reemplazo la semana que viene y él se encargaría de su chequeo.

¡¿Qué otra cosa podía ser peor?

_Mamá, ¿en verdad debo ir? No me he sentido mal en meses –

_Tsu-kun, sabes que te haces esos chequeos mensuales porque no quiero que tengas algún tipo de enfermedad –

_¡Mamá! ¡Ya tengo 19 años! ¡No necesito estos chequeos!

_¿Y? Aún eres muy joven Tsu-kun -

_¡Pero esto es demasiado! ¡Además Onii-san no estará allí, así que no quiero ir! –

_Tsu-kun, ya verás que este doctor puede ser tan bueno como Ryouhei-kun – la sonrisa despreocupada de su madre sólo hacía que los nervios de Tsuna aumentaran – Anímate ¿sí?

_Además, ¿Por qué Lambo no va a la revisión tal como yo lo hago? – Tsuna se sentía ofendido al ser el único que tuviera que soportar aquella tortura como lo es ir al médico, el único que pudo quitarle esa fobia fue su doctor (a través de mucha paciencia, cabe resaltar).

Ahora que no estaba él… ¿cómo afrontaría todo aquello?

_Sabes que Lambo-kun tiene revisión en la guardería todas las semanas –

_¿Y Dino-san? –

_Tu hermano es lo bastante grande para cuidarse solo – su madre sonrió mientras miraba al frente, tarareando una canción mientras Tsuna lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en su habitación.

_"¿Por qué tengo una madre así?" – pensó Tsuna, viendo a lo lejos como se acercaba cada vez más a ese aterrador lugar.

Quería correr, no podía soportarlo.

_¡Ya llegamos! – dijo feliz su madre al detenerse frente a un majestuoso edificio pintado de un color blanco inmaculado… que haría marear a cualquiera…

Como a él.

_"No puedo creer que esté bien" – suspiró Tsuna, arrastrando los pies mientras él y su madre se adentraban a ese… terrorífico lugar.

_Vamos Tsu-kun, tu nuevo doctor nos está esperando –

Ambos, madre e hijo, se dirigieron hacia la recepción, donde una amable enfermera los recibió con la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener. Tsuna sabía que sonreír a los clientes era parte de su trabajo, así que sólo se dedicó a desviar la mirada mientras su madre hacia las preparaciones necesarias para su larga revisión de ese día. Pudo notar como varias enfermeras murmuraban cosas sobre él mientras pasaban a su lado, yendo y viniendo como siempre en ese ajetreado lugar. No le dio importancia, era algo tan usual como respirar.

_"Esto es demasiado" – pensó al escuchar como dos enfermeras hablaban sobre lo inocente que se veía con esos grandes ojos, tan cálidos y dulces como el chocolate.

¡Él no tenía la culpa de nacer con esa cara de niña!

_Bien, puede tomar asiento Sawada-san, Rokudo-sensei atenderá a su hijo en unos minutos ─ la voz suave, y algo empalagosa, de la recepcionista lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirarla a los ojos, pudo notar como la recepcionista desviaba la mirada rápidamente al mismo tiempo que un tierno sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Sólo suspiró internamente y le regaló una amable sonrisa a la joven, antes de dirigirse a los asientos a esperar su inevitable destino. Su madre se dedicó a leer una revista que había encontrado en unos de los asientos, tarareando una canción que de seguro no conocía. Pudo escuchar algunos comentarios de las enfermeras sobre el nuevo doctor, como "es muy guapo", "es el más joven de su generación", "cómo es que esa hermosura vino a parar aquí"… y otras cosas que es mejor no mencionar.

_"al parecer tiene fama" –

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una puerta del lado derecho de Tsuna se abrió, saliendo por ella una enfermera que le pareció sumamente tierna a Tsuna. Él pensaba que era demasiado joven para ser enfermera, pero al parecer, la mirada analítica de Tsuna no le importó en lo absoluto. Dirigió su único ojo violeta oscuro hacia el mencionado anteriormente, revisando si los datos que tenía ella concordaban con él. A Tsuna le dio curiosidad el dibujo de una calavera que tenía el parche de la chica, estuvo tentado a preguntar qué había pasado con su ojo derecho.

Pero se contuvo.

_Usted debe ser Sawada Tsunayoshi-san ¿no? –

_S-sí, soy yo – logró decir Tsuna, poniéndose de pie, anticipándose a lo que venía.

_Pase por favor, Rokudo-sensei lo está esperando –

_"Rokudo… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?" –

Tsuna asintió sin decir nada, tan sólo atinó a rascarse la nuca mientras veía como su madre lo despedía con una mano y una sonrisa que decía "todo va a estar bien"… Por desgracia, Tsuna, lejos de sentirse aliviado por ese gesto, se sintió mucho más nervioso. Era como si su madre se despidiera para no verlo nunca más, con la sutil resignación pintada en cada rincón de su rostro, como si aquello fuera inevitable.

¡Pero no lo era maldición! ¡Si tan sólo su madre no fuera tan…!

_Sawada-san, al parecer Rokudo-sensei no se encuentra – dijo suavemente la enfermera al encontrar el consultorio vacío, paseando la mirada en cada rincón de la habitación en busca del doctor – Me pregunto dónde habrá ido, aun cuando le dije que había un paciente…

_"Esto me da mala espina…" – pensaba Tsuna.

Ese nombre, le era increíblemente familiar. Pero no lograba recordar de donde, tal vez sea un conocido o algo así… pero sentía que era algo más…

La enfermera suspiraba cansinamente, como si la repentina desaparición del doctor fuera cosa de todos los días. Ante esto, Tsuna se limitó sólo a sentarse en un cómodo sillón frente al escritorio del doctor, a la espera de que éste se le ocurriera aparecer. La enfermera parecía un poco desesperada ante la ausencia de su doctor, así que no le quedó de otra que dirigirse hacia una puerta que Tsuna no había visto. Ella toco unas cuantas veces la puerta, teniendo la esperanza de que el doctor estuviera allí.

_ ¡Rokudo-sensei! ¿Se encuentra allí? ¡Tiene un paciente! –

_está bien… espera un momento, Nagi –

Una grave y profunda voz, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, alertó a Tsuna. Después de escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo unos breves segundos, vio como la puerta blanca se abría lentamente, aumentando los pobres nervios del castaño. Al abrirse la puerta completamente, sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión al ver a esa persona parada detrás de la puerta. Al enfocar mejor la vista, pudo darse cuenta de algo…

¡Todo menos eso!

¡Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes!

-¡M-Mukuro! ¿Eres mi doctor? –

-¿Oya? Pero si es el pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun… Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? –

Tsuna estaba tan petrificado que las palabras simplemente se suicidaron antes de salir… Incluso se paró de golpe de la silla, mirando fijamente a su "doctor", con una mueca confusa adornando su rostro. No, no, ¡NO!... de todos los doctores que había en este mísero planeta, tenía que precisamente encontrarse con… ¡ÉL! ¡En ese mismo hospital! Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué clase de _amigos_ tenía Onii-san? ¡¿Por qué entre sus amistades, tenía que estar él?

_P-pero… pensé que estabas en el extranjero – musitó débilmente el castaño, apuntando hacia la figura de su "doctor" mientras temblaba levemente.

_Regresé la semana pasada –

_P-pero… - y aquí viene la pregunta que estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Tsuna desde que vio a Mukuro, quien estaba cómodamente detrás de su escritorio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

_oya, oya… siempre vas al grano, tan directo como siempre Tsunayoshi-kun –

_Siempre hay problemas cuando estás tú, Mukuro… - Tsuna se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, intentando recuperarse del shock anterior.

_No siempre, la mayoría de los problemas que tenía los provocabas tú – la sonrisa un poco siniestra de Mukuro hizo estremecer a Tsuna, tiñendo sus mejillas de un leve carmín.

_¡No me culpes de tus peleas con Hibari-san! –

_Pero si era por tu causa que nosotros peleábamos –

_¡No es cierto! -

Y allí estaba la razón por la cual él no quería encontrarse con él, bueno, más bien una de las millones de razones por la cual Tsuna no quería encontrarse con él. Cada vez que Mukuro se atravesaba en su camino, la lluvia de la mala suerte parecía caer sobre él con más intensidad. Siempre acababa en alguna pelea en donde el peliazul era el principal causante de ellos, y cada vez que dejaba a uno de esos sujetos en el suelo y sin ganas de continuar, decía simplemente: "No me gusta que toquen mis cosas"

¡Él no era ningún objeto!

_Bien, Sasagawa me ha mantenido informado sobre tu situación, Tsunayoshi-kun – sonrió Mukuro, levantándose de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia la camilla que estaba allí – Dice que tu estado de salud es muy bueno, pero como sé que él a veces es un poco torpe, prefiero hacerte una "revisión" completa.

Tan sólo escuchar aquella insinuación, a Tsuna se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Siempre había sido así, Mukuro nunca perdía una oportunidad para burlarse de él a su costa, si no era por su habitual torpeza, era por el aspecto de chica que tenía. Por muchas razones que era mejor no recordar, no quería tener a Mukuro cerca de él. Y además… ¡no podía comportarse seriamente por una vez!

_Mukuro… es sólo una revisión, por favor no te pases –

_Mou, mira que eres desconfiado Tsunayoshi-kun –

_¡Y con motivo! –

Tsuna no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden, después de todo, Mukuro, al pesar de lo bastardo y arrogante que puede llegar a ser, seguía siendo el "doctor". Se sentó encima de la camilla, observado a su alrededor, intentando distraerse buscando algo en la habitación con que distraerse, para no tener que pensar que se encontraba a solas con un doctor como Mukuro. Además, lo bueno es que la enfermera estaba allí, es decir… ¡Estaba a salvo!

_Nagi, puedes retirarte… necesito que vayas con la recepcionista y me traigas un informe detallado de todos los pacientes de Sasagawa Ryohei, pero sólo de aquellos que tendrán cita con él estas dos semanas, ¿puedes hacerlo? –

…Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡ultra mierda!

_C-claro Rokudo-sensei… ¿Estará bien solo? –

_"No, claro que no está bien… mejor dicho ¡Claro que NO estaré bien!" – pensaba Tsuna llorando internamente.

_¡Por supuesto! Además, es sólo "revisión"… -

¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso tenía el descaro de decir la palabra "revisión" con todo el doble sentido del mundo!

_Bien, traeré los informes enseguida –

_Tomate tú tiempo, Nagi –

Con una última tímida sonrisa, Nagi se retiró del lugar, dejando a Mukuro y a Tsuna completa y absolutamente…

SOLOS.

_Bien, ahora que Nagi se ha retirado… - la voz insinuante de Mukuro le dio escalofríos a Tsuna – podremos "empezar"

_"esto es peligroso" – pensó Tsuna, intentando buscar alguna salida a esa embarazosa situación… lo bueno es que la encontró. - ¡T-tengo que ir al baño!

Antes que siquiera Mukuro se diera cuenta, Tsuna saltó de la silla y se dirigió a toda prisa al baño, asegurándose primero de echarle el seguro a la puerta para evitar "tentaciones" por parte del doctor. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hasta tocar el piso. Una vez allí suspiró cansinamente, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. No podía, definitivamente no podía soportarlo, no quería estar a solas con él y menos aun cuando no contaba con la "peligrosa protección" de Hibari.

_Tsunayoshi-kun… - la voz de Mukuro hizo que Tsuna diera un respingo debido al susto – Ya que estás en el baño ¿podrías ponerte la bata que está allí?

_¿B-bata? – dirigió su mirada hacia la pared y, efectivamente, había una bata de hospital colgando allí…

Oh, no…

Acaso… ¿le estaba pidiendo lo que él creía?

_M-Mukuro… -

_En el hospital, soy Mukuro-sensei, Tsunayoshi-kun –

_¡No me importa! ¡¿Acaso planeas que me saque la ropa? ¡Estás loco! – Dijo Tsuna mirando una y otra vez la insignificante bata que sostenía en una de sus manos - ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre! Como dijiste antes, estamos en el hospital

_¿Ara? Pero si es necesario llamarte por tu nombre para establecer un vínculo de confianza entre el paciente y el doctor… -

_¡Esas son sólo excusas! ¡No me pondré esta bata! –

_Tienes que hacerlo, ¿cómo crees que te haré la revisión si no veo tu "cuerpo"? –

_Ni siquiera tú te crees eso… -

_Kufufu, deja el melodrama y vístete, no eres el único paciente ¿sabes? –

_¡Entonces ya déjate de juegos! ¡Onii-san nunca me había pedido que me ponga esa estúpida bata! –

_Ya te había dicho que Sasagawa podía ser una persona muy torpe ¿no? – dijo Mukuro con toda la malicia que podía tener - No querrás que llame a tu madre ¿verdad? -

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose acorralado. Es verdad, de seguro Mukuro tendría otros pacientes a los cuales debía atender, y conociéndolo, sabía que Él era muy capaz de dejar a todas esas pobres personas esperando durante horas hasta alcanzar su objetivo. En ese sentido, Mukuro era bastante egoísta. Además, su madre se preocuparía si tardase más tiempo de lo usual en la consulta y si ese psicópata que tenía como doctor se le ocurría pedirle ayuda a su madre, estaba más que seguro que sería su fin. Él nunca había sido capaz de desobedecer una sola orden de su madre, era demasiado buena y dulce como para contradecirla.

¡Maldito tramposo!

_E-está bien… -

Tsuna no lo pudo ver, pero tuvo la leve, "levísima" (nótese el sarcasmo) sospecha de que Mukuro debía estar, en estos momentos, sonriendo con la mayor perversidad del mundo, sintiéndose ganador. Volvió su mirada castaña hacia la delicada bata que seguía en su mano izquierda, apretándola fuertemente como si quisiera destrozarla pieza por pieza, más bien, como si fuera la culpable de aquella situación. Suspiró cansinamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Mukuro dijo que debía ponerse la bata ¿no?

Nunca dijo que debía quitarse la ropa.

_"Esto es malo, cada día más pienso como el sádico de Reborn" – pensó Tsuna, recordando a su "no tan querido" tutor. Estaba a punto de ponerse esa bata, cuando la voz de Mukuro lo interrumpió de nuevo.

_Por cierto, debes quitarte la ropa y ponerte la bata Tsunayoshi-kun, así que no intentes nada –

¡Hiiiee! ¡¿Cómo pudo saber lo que él estaba planeando?

_"Esto es muy malo" – suspiró Tsuna, rindiéndose al fin.

Con la mayor lentitud posible, fue sacándose la ropa prenda por prenda, desde los zapatos, hasta la camisa color azul que portaba en ese momento. Al verse despojado de toda prenda, salvo su ropa interior, sujetó la horrible bata y se acomodó como se debía, daba gracias a todos los cielos no haberse sacado los calzones, de por sí se sentía demasiado expuesto y "débil" ante su doctor.

_¿Ya estás listo? –

_C-cierra el pico… -

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su doctor, que estaba revisando algunos papeles sobre el escritorio. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la camilla, con algo de esfuerzo se subió a ella debido a que era un poco alta y se sentó, con los nervios a flor de piel por la incertidumbre de saber que pasara después. Sintió como Mukuro levantó la mirada, pues nadie que él conocía podía afectarlo tanto como esa analítica mirada por parte del mayor. Miró de reojo a Mukuro, arrepintiéndose al instante de la idiotez que acababa de hacer.

…era como si él fuera un indefenso conejo y Mukuro, un hambriento lobo a punto de devorarlo.

_Bien, entonces "empecemos" – dijo Mukuro sonriendo socarronamente, mientas se acercaba lentamente al indefenso de Tsuna.

El castaño sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando a que Mukuro acabara con todo eso de una buena vez. Pero, en vez de sentir alguna clase de sensación "extraña", sólo sintió el frío metal chocar contra su piel, haciendo que temblara levemente. Al abrir un poco los ojos, se dio cuenta que Mukuro estaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón con su estetoscopio, con una mirada muy diferente a la mirada socarrona de antes.

Era una mirada más seria y analítica.

_Mukuro… -

_¿Qué pasa? –

Al escuchar la voz del mayor, muy diferente a su tono socarrón y juguetón de hace un rato, no puedo evitar reír un poco. Ya había olvidado la sensación que Mukuro provocaba cada vez que se ponía serio con respecto a él, o a cualquier cosa que le importe. Era una sensación cálida, como si sintiera seguridad a su lado, esa aura de protección que nadie más tenía.

_Nada, es sólo que hace tiempo no te veía tan serio –

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y serio te gusto? –

_un poco –

Tsuna sintió como Mukuro se detenía abruptamente, preguntándose para sus adentros que le habrá pasado al mayor. Al verlo, comprobó con asombro como un tierno sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Mukuro, mientras su mirada, siempre tranquila y amable, demostraba la sorpresa y la vergüenza que sentía. En ese momento, Tsuna se convenció a sí mismo que los sentimientos que Mukuro le profesaba tiempo atrás, toda esa atención y palabras insinuantes…

…Era porque a Mukuro, realmente le importaba.

_No deberías decir esa clase de cosas… ─ susurró Mukuro tapando su rostro con una mano.

Tsuna no sabía cómo reaccionar a su reciente descubrimiento, es decir, ¿cómo reaccionar ante algo que debió haber sabido hace 3 años atrás? O más, bien… algo de lo cual siempre fue consiente, pero su mente cobarde y asustadiza siempre quiso huir de aquella verdad que estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo, aferrándose a una triste ilusión de que todo ese amor, esas insinuaciones, no era nada más que una simple broma hacia Él.

Lo único que pudo hacer es…

_¿Tsunayoshi-kun? – murmuró Mukuro al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Tsuna directamente, debido a que éste había tomado su mano y acercado directamente a su pecho.

_D-Debes revisarme, ¿cierto? – murmuró Tsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la mirada – Después de todo, eres el doctor.

Mukuro se estaba preguntando si Tsuna era consciente de lo débil que era cuando éste tenía esa expresión de inocencia en su rostro. Además de todo, podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de Tsuna, era una sensación tan sublime, que creía que nunca lo experimentará otra vez. Tal vez Tsuna no sea consciente de sus acciones, pero esta clase de oportunidades no aparecen todos los días.

… Debía, no, quería tocarlo.

_Kufufu, tienes razón ─ susurró Mukuro acercándose a Tsuna, y soplando levemente sobre el cuello de éste, no pudo evitar dar una probada de esa tersa piel con sus labios ─ Te revisaré…

No pudo pensar en nada más, sólo sintió los suaves labios de Mukuro sobre los suyos, mientras se dedicaba a tocar cada parte del sensible cuerpo de Tsuna. Como una corriente eléctrica que lo atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, las caricias que Mukuro le daba no eran para nada "inocentes", de hecho, estaban cargados con un toque de malicia y gula. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo, quería sentir más… tocar más…

_M-Mukuro… - jadeó Tsuna cuando el mencionado liberó sus labios de ese beso cargado de lujuria, dejándolos rojos e hinchados.

Mukuro no lo dejó hablar, pues lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama mientras lo besaba con una lujuria que no se molestaba en disimular, se había estado conteniendo desde el primer momento que había posado sus ojos bicolores sobre la inocente y tierna figura de Tsuna, hace tantos años atrás. Pero intentó controlarse para que la experiencia que Tsuna tuviera con él fuera placentera y hermosa, deseara que Tsuna alcanzara esa sensación de tocar el paraíso con los dedos…

Junto a él…

Siempre, desde que lo había conocido, Mukuro sintió la necesidad que tener a ese castaño sólo para él. Suena egoísta de su parte, pero él jamás se molestó en ocultar sus deseos; él es la clase de persona que lucharía hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y cuantas más personas supieran que Tsuna era suyo, mucho mejor para él. Sabia que no era sólo lujuria lo que sentía, sino algo mucho más fuerte, que no era capaz de controlar.

_Siempre me he preguntado que eras… ─ susurró Mukuro apartando esa molesta bata para poder tocar con más libertad la suave piel de Tsuna.

_¿Eh? ─ susurró Tsuna, apenas siendo consciente de las palabras de Mukuro, pues tanto placer lo tenía abrumado y perdido, nunca se había sentido así.

_... eres como un ángel, tan puro y delicado ─

Mukuro acercó su oído hacia el pecho desnudo de Tsuna, oyendo claramente los frenéticos latidos del corazón de éste. Tsuna lo miró con ternura, parecía un niño en busca de su madre, así que lo atrajo hacia sí, en un abrazo al cual Mukuro se aferró como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A pesar de que su libido está por encima de las nubes, no quería tomarlo en ese lugar, ni siquiera él se sentía a gusto allí. Pero no podía dejar de probar y acariciar con su lengua cada centímetro de la piel del castaño, era como si fuera el más delicioso de los dulces. Estaba por atrapar un pezón con su boca, pero unos molestos golpes tuvieron que interrumpir su labor.

_Rokudo-sensei, ¿ya va a terminar? ─ la suave voz de Nagi hizo que se tranquilizara, pero sólo un poco. ─tiene 3 pacientes más después de Sawada-san.

Mukuro sudó frio y Tsuna empezó a temblar al sentir como el picaporte amenazaba con abrirse, por lo que el médico presente se apresuró en hablar.

_Si, ya estoy terminando Nagi, en 5 minutos estaré listo ─

_Muy bien ─

Al sentir los suaves pasos de Nagi alejándose del lugar, Mukuro suspiró aliviado, haciendo que su aliento le diera cosquillas a Tsuna, que aún seguía debajo de él. Al darse cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que estaban ambos, Mukuro se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezándose en el proceso mientras Tsuna se cubría lo que podía con la delgada bata que estaba bastante desarreglada.

_Bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, hemos terminado, así que puedes pasar al baño para cambiarte ─

_S-si ─

Para ser sinceros, a Tsuna le dolió un poco la indiferencia con la que Mukuro le dijo aquello, es como si fuera que ese momento que compartieron ambos no fuera nada. Justo cuando Tsuna pensaba que aquella estúpida idea de que Mukuro en verdad lo quería era sólo una ilusión, unos enormes brazos lo atraparon en un abrazo protector y lleno de cariño. Al darse cuenta, sólo pudo ver los ojos bicolores de Mukuro que siempre le habían causado curiosidad y fascinación.

_Dime, ¿tu madre estará en tu casa esta noche? ─ susurró Mukuro, haciendo que los vellos de Tsuna se erizaran de golpe.

_N-no, s-saldrá con mi padre y regresarán muy tarde ¿por qué...? ─

_Entonces, no te molesta si voy a pasar el rato ¿no? ─

_¿Q-qué? ─

Antes que reclamara algo, Mukuro selló los labios de Tsuna con los suyos propios, en un beso tierno y sin prisas, haciendo que el menor se volviera gelatina en sus brazos y borrando toda duda que en ese momento tenía. Como quería arrancarle esa molesta bata para poder apreciar el esbelto cuerpo que tenía, besarlo, lamerlo, marcarlo como suyo para que nadie se atreviera a poner un dedo… o lo lamentaría.

Pero… ahora no.

_Esta noche, a las 8, iré a tu casa ¿está bien? ─ dijo Mukuro, lamiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que temblara levemente.

_¿N-no tendrás problemas? ─

_Descuida Tsunayoshi-kun, además… ─ lo soltó para agarrarlo por los hombros y darle la vuelta para que Tsuna quedara frente a él ─… si tus padres aparecieran, diría simplemente que soy el novio de su lindo hijo.

_¡M-Mukuro! ─ Antes que el peliazul dijera algo más, Tsuna se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier interrupción ─ ¡No digas esas cosas por tu cuenta!

Mientras Tsuna estaba en el baño, Mukuro tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol y voluntad de hierro para bajar la notable erección que tenía en esos momentos, no podía masturbarse porque si Tsuna lo viera, de seguro se asustaría y eso era lo que menos quería. Tuvo que usar los peores recuerdos que tenía, por suerte, había valido la pena. Unos minutos después, Tsuna salió totalmente vestido, para frustración del mayor. Cuando Tsuna se dirigió hacia la puerta, Mukuro lo agarró y le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, sacando un tierno sonrojo al menor.

_No olvides, esta noche, Tsunayoshi-kun ─

Mukuro abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a un muy sonrojado Tsuna que fue a encontrarse con su madre. Ésta, la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, aunque se preguntaba porque su lindo Tsu-kun estaba tan sonrojado, ¿acaso le dio fiebre?

_Su hijo está en excelentes condiciones Sawada-san, por cuestiones de fuerza mayor no pude hacerle una revisión "completa", porque al parecer, Sasagawa-sensei dejó mucho trabajo para mi ─ dijo Mukuro señalando disimuladamente la cantidad de personas que estaban sentadas en la sala de espera.

_Ya veo, es una lástima ─dijo la señora Sawada ─ ¿eh? Tsu-kun, tienes toda la cara roja, ¿tendrás fiebre? ─ dijo colocando su mano sobre la frente de su hijo para corroborar su temperatura, acto que puso mucho más nervioso a Tsuna.

_P-pues… ─

_Si no le molesta, me encantaría terminar de revisar a Tsunayoshi-kun para poder darle un análisis completo, puede ser… ¿hoy mismo? ─ dijo Mukuro con la sonrisa más amable que podía tener.

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya sabe que deseo que mi lindo Tsu-kun no tenga ningún problema! ─ sonrió la mujer abrazando protectoramente a su hijo.

_Bien, entonces pasaré a las 8, debo terminar el turno primero ─

_Pero, su padre y yo saldremos, ¿no le importaría cuidar de Tsu-kun? Incluso puede quedarse a dormir con nosotros, pues tenemos una habitación de huéspedes ─ propuso con una sonrisa la madre de Tsuna, haciendo que el sonrojo fuera aún más notable, si fuese posible.

_Perfecto, entonces, si me disculpan, hasta la noche ─ se despidió Mukuro, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Tsuna.

Cuando madre e hijo dejaron atrás el hospital para dirigirse a su hogar, Tsuna estaba pensando seriamente sobre la "propuesta" que Mukuro le había hecho, si, porque eso sólo podía tomarse como propuesta. Él entendía perfectamente el lenguaje de doble sentido de Mukuro.

_"Onii-san… vuelve pronto" ─ pensó Tsuna ─"O seré devorado"

Aunque…. Tal vez no sea tan malo ser devorado.

**Mientras tanto… en otro lugar**

_¡Achú! ─

_¿Qué pasa Sasagawa Ryouhei? ¿Acaso tu cuerpo es tan débil que ni siquiera un resfriado puede soportar? ─ dijo con seriedad con joven de cortos cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve.

_¿Qué dices Hibari? ¡Si yo soy extremadamente saludable! ─respondió Ryouhei con el puño en alto, sin dejar de lado los papeles que estaba revisando ─ Es que, siento que están hablando de mí, extraño ¿no?

_Wao, no pensé que uno de los mejores médicos de todo Japón fuera supersticioso ─ se burló Hibari, dejando unos papeles en el escritorio de Ryouhei.

_Siempre es bueno tener conocimientos de todo tipo, ¿o no Hibari? ─ sonrió Ryouhei, haciendo que Hibari desviara la mirada con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_No es bueno distraerse con estupideces, Sasagawa Ryouhei ─

_¡Pero no es ninguna estupidez! ─

Ambos estaban en una biblioteca, trabajando en una investigación para poder presentar sus ideas en el seminario que se realizará al día siguiente. Tal vez no era necesaria tanta información, pero ellos se tomaban sus profesiones muy en serio y debían estar informados sobre las posibles tesis que se presentaran, no por nada el seminario dura dos semanas. Aunque la tarea es agotadora, Ryouhei sólo dio gracias a todos los cielos el haber asistido, pues un apuesto pelinegro que conocía muy bien se encontraba a su lado en ese momento. Ya había olvidado cuanto extrañaba su oscura mirada, con ese brillo lleno de determinación y seriedad que lo hacía ver sumamente adorable.

Claro, para él.

_Eso me recuerda… ─ antes que Hibari se dé cuenta, Ryouhei lo había llevado detrás de unos estantes, bien alejados del resto del mundo ─ No me diste "cariño" desde que llegamos aquí.

_Sabes que no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo ─ dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto del lugar, excepto los hermosos ojos de Ryouhei.

_Puede ser, pero… ─ Ryouhei agarró a un desprevenido Hibari y lo colgó como un saco de papas sobre su fornido hombro ─ ¡Lo que haremos será "recuperar el tiempo"! ¡Así que vamos!

_¡B-Bájame Sasagawa! ¡O te morderé hasta la muerte! ─

_¡Lo haré cuando lleguemos a la habitación! ─

_¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar yo sólo, herbívoro! ─

Mientras ambos se dirigían hacia los dormitorios predispuestos para ellos, (claro, todo bajo la atenta mirada de las personas que estaban a su alrededor) Ryouhei mirada hacia la ventana, admirando como la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las finas cortinas de color vino. Gracias al seminario, la biblioteca permanecería abierta hasta las 10 para que los invitados pudieran investigar y leer todo lo que quisieran. Al ver como el viento mecía delicadamente las hojas, no pudo evitar pensar en su querido paciente y amigo Tsunayoshi… y como olvidar al pervertido de su colega, Rokudo Mukuro.

Si, al final, el haber aceptado ir a ese seminario no fue solamente a petición de Tsuna. Después de todo, ya era hora que Mukuro se decidiera al fin a decir sus sentimientos claramente, en vez de estar acechando a Tsuna sin que éste se diera cuenta. No quería que por acoso, Mukuro terminara en la cárcel, así que decidió darle un ligero empujoncito al elegirlo a él como su remplazo en esas dos semanas.

De seguro ya habrá hecho su primer paso…

_"¡Vive todo al extremo, Mukuro!" ─ pensó Ryouhei, ignorando los reclamos y las pataletas de un furioso Hibari ─ "¡Mientras yo vivo al extremo también!"

Sonriendo, se alejó en ese inmenso pasillo…

Tendría una noche muy ocupada…

LL

LL

* * *

**Y... ahì va el one-shot!**

**Para ser franca, me encantó la última parte! :D  
**

**nunca pensé que la pareja entre ellos se vería tan bien! XDD  
**

**En fin! Matta ne!  
**

**Si te gustó el fic, marca "Review"  
**

**Si no te gustó, marca "Review" y luego... Desaparece! ì_í  
**

**recuerda, Barney te está vigilando! wuajajaja!  
**


End file.
